Ulang Tahun Deidara
by Kankuro Qanaah
Summary: liat aja dalamnya... I can not make a summary


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : OOC, gaje**, **typo, YAOI**

**Di sini, Hidan adalah kakak Deidara.**

**---------  
**

Pada suatu hari, hiduplah dua orang cowok keren bin macho yang sedang jalan kaki di Konoha. Dua orang cowok itu adalah Itachi Uchiha dan Akasuna no Sasori. Mereka mau Kirigakure (cowok keren jalan kaki dari Konoha ke Kirigakure?? Apa kata dunia?).

-

-

-

Sesampainya di Kirigakure, mereka menjemput seorang manusia jejadian hiu bernama Kisame , mereka mau ke Amegakure. Ke Kirigakure cuma mau jemput Kisame.

-

-

Sebelum masuk ke rumah Kisame, mereka mengetuk pintu dulu (ya iyalah! Masa mau langsung masuk!?).

-

"bentar! Aku lagi dandan!" begitulah reaksi Kisame pas tau kalau Itachi dan Sasori udah jemput. "woy, lu tu cowok! Sadar!" kata Itachi pas tau Kisame lagi pakai lipstick "virus Orochimaru udah nyebar" kata Sasori tanpa ekspresi.

-

-

Karena kelamaan nunggu Kisame, Itachi dan Sasori langsung pergi ninggalin Kisame.

Mereka segera pergi ke Amegakure untuk menghadiri pesta ulang tahunnya Deidara.

-

-

Pas mereka udah tepat di depan rumah Deidara, Kisame datang. "Kisame, awas!!" teriak Sasori panik "apa?" tanya Kisame yang udah cantik (?) sambil lari ngejar Sasori dan Itachi.

-

BUG! GEDEBUK! PRANGG! PRIIIT!

Kisame dengan sukses mendarat di tong sampah. Dandanannya sudah hancur. Kisame langsung pingsan setelah melihat dandanannya hancur.

-

Sasori langsung menolong Kisame. Selama ini, Sasori menyimpan perasaan kepada Kisame. _"aku akan memberinya nafas buatan!"_ batin Sasori. Belum sempat Sasori memberi nafas buatan, Deidara sudah datang. _"ah, sial! Gak jadi ngasih nafas buatan untuk Kisame" _batin Sasori sedih.

-

Entah ada keajaiban apa, Kisame langsung bangun begitu tau ada Deidara. "eh, ada apa ini? Ayo masuk!" kata Deidara sambil mempersilakan Kisame, Itachi, dan Sasori masuk ke rumahnya yang super mewah.

-

"wow! Keren banget nih rumah! Kayak rumah Presiden aja!" kata Itachi

"gak usah gitu banget dech bo!" kata Kisame pada Itachi dengan gaya centil. Deidara yang melihat itu langsung sweatdrop. "langsung kita mulai aja yok!" kata Deidara.

-

-

"tiup lilinnya! Tiup lilinnya! Tiup lilinnya!" Pein nyanyi dengan suaranya yang sangat 'merdu' itu sampai-sampai sinyal hp jadi putus. "Pein, udah nyanyinya!" kata Konan meningatkan. Pein langsung berhenti nyanyi. "aku tiup ya!" kata Deidara "senpa, Tobi juga pengen niup!" kata Tobi "Tobi-chan, yang ulang tahun kan Deidara, jadi yang niup Deidara. Entar kalau Tobi ulang tahun, Tobi boleh niup lilin sepuasnya!" kata Zetsu.

-

HUFFT! CPROOOT!

Deidara meniup lilin tapi karena terlalu kencang niupnya, kuenya terbang ke muka Kisame.

"maaf ya Kisame!" kata Deidara

"gak apa kok!" kata Kisame sambil senyam senyum sendiri.

"Deidara, katanya kamu mau nunjukkin kamar kakakmu yang pinky itu!" kata Konan. "oh iya ya! Temen-temen, ayo kita ke kamar kak Hidan!" kata Deidara sambil berjalan duluan.

-

-

-

"_buset! Bagus banget! Serba pink lagi! Astajim! Bonekanya bejibun! Boleh dong nyolong satu!" _ batin Kisame. Tanpa komando, Kisame langsung menceburkan dirinya ke tumpukan boneka. Sasori langsung melempar bantal berwarna pink. Dengan sukses bantal itu mengenai kepala Itachi. Akhirnya, Sasori dan Itachi pun perang bantal dengan Pein sebagai wasitnya(?). Konan, Deidara, dan Tobi main pesta teh. Sedangkan Zetsu dan Kisame sibuk nyembunyii boneka di dalam kurungan Zetsu. "jangan bilang-bilang kak Hidan kalau kita main di sini" kata Deidara

-

Setelah dua jam bermain, tiba-tiba ada orang masuk. Tak lain dan tak bukan adalah si pemilik kamar, Hidan. Hidan datang bersama Kakuzu yang lagi ngitung duit. "apa-apaan ini?" tanya Hidan sambil pasang death glare-nya. "kak…. Aku bisa jelasin ini…." Kata Deidara "jelasin apa?" maki Hidan. Gimana Hidan mau gak malu kalau kamarnya ketauan warna pink. "aduh bo! Kite-kite Cuma mau main aja kok!" kata Kisame dengan lagak bancinya. Hidan ngeri melihat Kisame bukan cuma ngeri wajahnya, lagaknya pun juga ngeri. Gara-gara Kisame, Hidan jadi shock dan masuk rumah sakit.

-

-

Suatu malam di kamar rumah sakit tempat Hidan berada, ada orang yang nyolong dompet Hidan pas Hidan lagi tidur. Kemudian, maling itu pergi.

-

-

"khu…khu… akhirnya kudapatkan juga dompetnya!" orang itu membuka dompetnya. Muka orang itu memerah pertanda marah. "apa-apaan isi dompetnya? Isinya cuma surat utang sama SIM Deidara? Dasar kere!" orang itu langsung membuang dompet itu. Orang itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Kakuzu.

-

Paginya, Hidan mendapati dompetnya raib. Bukannya sedih dia malah bersyukur. "terima kasih, Jashin-sama! Akhirnya, dompet utangku raib!" kata Hidan

---------

**Gimana? Garing banget kan? Minta review, kritik, saran, dan flame.**


End file.
